Family ain't so bad
by Clover98
Summary: 17 year old Blaine Anderson has been in a orphanage since age 7 ever since his parents died in a car accident picking him up from school. Now the Berry's want a son who is from an orphanage. When Rachel gets home with Kurt and Mercedes for a sleepover they sees a new face. Klaine boyfriends and Anderberry siblings
1. Blaine's flash back

**A/N Hi soo here is my first story here I hope you like it, sorry for spelling stupid dyslexia**

**Pairings: Klaine, Anderberry siblings and little Finchel and Bert/Carole and the berry men.**

**Rateing: teen**

**Warnings: homophobia and mild language. (I'll add more if need in new chapters)**

**Summery: 17 year old Blaine Anderson has been in a orphanage since age 7 ever since his parents died in a car accident picking him up from school. There was a family that planed to adopt him but he came out at age 10 when the family was homophobic. Now the Berry's want a son who is from an orphanage. When Rachel gets home with Kurt and Mercedes for a study session she sees a new face.**

**Enjoy**

"_Blaine honey, your parents were supposed to pick you up an hour ago. Do you know where they are?" asked in her typical loving voice. _

"_no sorry" He answers with adorable 7 year old voice _

_A knock came from the door. He saw his teacher leave the room for a few minuets coming back looking like mom did when Coop died last year. _

"_Blaine can you come here please" she tried her best to smile but knowing what she was about to say she was hesitant "you a big boy so listen" _

"_yes Ms.W I am what do you need I wanna go home?" Blaine asked his innocence making her feel even worse. _

"_Blaine, there is no more home" She said holding her breath. _

"_what do you mean are we moving?" he asked confused._

" _No, Blaine your parents are …. Dead" she replied her voice wavering. _

"_No, No how NO I" He said he dropped to his knees collapsing to the floor._

"_Blaine, they were coming to pick you up from school when a car drove in to them and they were in an accident" she said collecting the broken boy in her arms. _

"_I lost Coop now them dose god hate me Ms.W?" he asked in the front of her white blouse now wet with salty tears. _

"_no Blainey, I will come with you so we can go to you house to get the things you need then we will go see where you can go ok" she asked hugging him tightly. _

"_ok let's go" he said in a soft tearful voice._

_She put him down and he held her hand as walked out to her car. She unlocked the teal jeep putting him in the back buckling him up and slipping in the front herself. She looked in her pink purse for the paper the secretary gave her with his address. Once she found it she drove there in anticipation to see the boy react. She looked back in the rear view mirror and what she saw broke her heart even more. He was sitting looking out at the passing cars tears running freely down his face singing a soft tune. _

_Once they got there he ran out to the door looking for the secret key hiss mommy and daddy hid in the growing sunflower pot. he reached in and grabbed it and gave it to his teacher and opened the door. _

_He grabbed his thing in a box and his small backpack._

_A scrapbook with everything about his family they finished last weekend_

_His beloved song book and microphone pen that records songs_

_His best friend a stuffed puppy that his mom gave him on his 6__th__ birthday saying it reminded her of him. _

_His baby blaineket a blue blanket with his name stitched on it _

_And his father's box of music books in instruments and songs he wrote but never preformed._

_They left to go in this red building that had the name __**Westenville orphanage**__. When they entered this young woman asked them many questions and gave him a room and said "Welcome to your new home Blaine Anderson!"_

Blaine woke with a start. He was covered with sweat and his sheets damp me turned over and saw it was only 3:23AM. So he went back to sleep.

_10 year old Blaine was supper stoked he actually had a family that was interested in him. _

"_Blaine before we look at the adoption papers is there anything we should know?" Mr. Matson asked looking at his wife. They were a young couple that can't have children and wanted a son. _

"_nothing much I love music, sports and I am starting to see what people mean when they say crushes" he said smiling nothing could ruin his day now. _

"_really now what's her name?" his wife asks smiling sweetly pulling down at her tight black skirt to even out her white blouse. _

"_his name is Simon" He says excited until he saw a look of disgust. _

"_I won't be living with a homo" Mr. Matson said standing up and walking out. His wife looked at the main desk and said not today and ran out. _

Once again Blaine woke with a start this time he was being shook awake by a hand that led to the dorm leader saying it time to eat. Mornings like this he wonders if he will ever find in a home for him and his sexuality.

He dragged himself out of bed and threw on his uniform and walking to the dining room for some oatmeal that he got every morning. When he entered he got his oatmeal a little brown sugar and sat down at an empty table. He never made friends since he was the gay kid that can't ever get adopted but he could not care less in two years time he will be gone out in the real world and live his life.

He still has to wait for September before his senior year starts then after the summer he is free to live his life. He gets his parents inheritance and will leave Ohio to new York and play his music. For his last birthday the orphanage got him a new beautiful acoustic guitar and now he could play the music his dad left him before he passed away.

After breakfast he went up to his room since it's summer he didn't have classes to attend so he just laid back on his made bed closed his eyes and just thinking of new York and how he will be getting out after ten years.

He sat up reaching over to the box filled with his father's music and picked a book that said queen and opened it to the page he needed a song he felt like all those years ago. High Way To Hell. He palyed the song on his guitar until it was perfect and was about to put it away when the boss of the orphanage came he was a little nerves

"Blaine we have a family that wants to meet you" She said seriously than left.

**A/N sorry it was so short it was only 1025 words but it is midnight here so here it is.**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I need to get you at least a little interested so please give me reviews and pleas tell me if I spell things wrong**

**Love you all**

**S.A.M**


	2. Rachel's choice

**A/N thank you for feedback I will try to fix errors just to say my posts will be uneven since I'm only at my dad's house 3/7 days a week and my mom doesn't have word doc so I will at least try to post once a week. I have a mental plot but I am writing as I post. Hope you like this chapter this is Rachel's P.O.V next will be Kurt's and if you have suspicion please tell me why they are important to learn their past stories cause they do fall in with each other at times. **

Enjoy

Rachel Barbra Berry was always destined to be a star. Growing up with two dads she knows lots about musicals, her dreams about Broadway but she never knew about how to be a sibling. Now that her loving, awkward boyfriend Finn has Kurt (whom she has finally ended her vocal rivalry with) she fells left out. All her friends have siblings Mercedes, Kurt &amp; Finn, even Noah has rumors of being a brother to someone. She tries to look past to see if her dads ever asked if she wants siblings and that only happened once.

"_Rachel Barbra please come down to the family room" asked Hiram called out to her. _

_10 year old Rachel skipped down the stairs smiling. She was curious but smiled when she sat in the family room in her favorite pink plush chair with gold stars all over it. _

"_What is it daddies?" she asked curiously letting her mind wonder on what the possibility it could be. _

"_What do you think about having siblings, Rach?" LeRoy asked looking at her. _

_She pondered for a second before saying "I don't want a disgusting brother or a nosey sister daddies I'm happy with our family now but I'll let you know if I ever consider is." She was fairly satisfied with the answer. _

"_Ok tell us if you ever want to talk about I" Hiram said smiling kissing her cheek and got up grabbing her hand with his left hand and LeRoy with the other. Even with being together for years Leroy and Hiram felt a spark of electricity like when they first met both hoping their daughter will find someone like that. Also they hope one day she will want to get a brother._

She smiled at herself and went down the stairs after wishing to her corkboard covered with her dreams, idles and stars. She saw her LeRoy on the piano hoping to master a new piece and Hiram cooking vegan burgers and making some salad.

"Dads I was wondering if I could ask you something?" they looked up at her than each other.

"Sure, Rach what is it" LeRoy asked standing up from the piano to stand by his partner both looking concerned.

"You know when I was ten or so how you brought up the idea of having a sibling?" she asked hoping they do.

"Yes why?" LeRoy said capturing Hiram's hand in his own and look at their star.

"Well, as you know it seems like most of my fellow glee clubbers have siblings and I was wondering if you would still be open to that offer?" She looks up hopefully and gives that smile that her dads and Finn always melt at.

"No special look needed. The idea is still available as long as you know that this isn't a little puppy it will be a real person. When we see where we can go, how would you like it carried through?" Hiram said, trying to hide a big smile crossing his face.

"You can tell me wrong but I want a brother. I want a brother that hasn't had a good past, one that needs a home." Rachel replied with a hopeful smile.

"We'll see but for now let's eat these delicious burgers dad cooked" LeRoy said smiling.

NEXT WEEK

"Rach, come down for a second" Her dads called in unison. She knew it was either wonderful news like when they got four tickets for her, her dads and Kurt to go to a local show of wicked. Or very bad like when her fish died when she was 6 years old. She yelled a quick "Coming" and got ready for excited or devastating news.

When she got down stairs she saw her dads with a file open on the glass table she didn't know what to think so she just sat in her plush chair and looked between the pair.

"Rachel we found a person out at the westernville Orphan edge. He is younger than you by seven months but still in your grade" LeRoy handed her a sheet of paper from the folder.

**Blaine Devon Anderson**

**His parents died when he was the age of seven when they got in a accident with a women on her way home in Lima. He has been in the orphanage for ten years. He has had two families look at him. The first when he was at the age of ten they were not open to having to adopt a gay boy who just came out. The next was when he was fourteen but would refuse to let him bring his music binders and song books so they both declined in the last minute. Mr. Anderson is very musically involved and is a main point in his life. He also is gay which has been his breaking point. When he lets you in he is charming fine young man that has lots of promise in the future. All he needs is a nice home that will be kind and give him love.**

**Westrenville orphanage head,**

_**Kate Redwan. **_

"Perfect" Rachel said happily

**A/N hi S.A.M here after Kurt's background, the story will begin at the meeting of both anderberry than later Klaine.**

**BTW my sisters birthday is soon and was wondering about this poem cuz you'll get it. **

Dear - I suck at rhyming poems more than not

But here I am so you must mean a lot

You mean more to me than Klaine

They just help me from driving you completely insane

I may bug you more than needed

But as many people have stated

Sisters are forever and always

We may be apart for days

But I don't care cuz your always on my mind

Cause I love you and you almost always s kind

Except when you give me your death stare

I don't care

Cuz I know you love me to

Till next time kazoo

**Love you all, **

**S.A.M**


	3. lonely Kurt

**A/N I'm soooo sorry I was done Kurt's and about to start ch.1 and the battery died so I have to re start and just another thing by the end it will be the Blaine we all love but at the start he is isolated. **

"_See you soon Kurt, I love you so much" Elizabeth Hummel smiled pulling her beloved little son in her arms, Squeezing him. _

"_Bye Mommy, I love you too. I'll never forget what you told me." Little Kurt hugged his mom equally as tight. _

"_Good now I'll go say good-bye to Daddy" his mom returned Kurt to the pail tile floor and turned to her loving husband. "I love you Burt"_

"_I love you to Liz, but what did you talk about?" Burt said hugging his wife and kissing her lightly on the lips with little Kurt awing. _

"_True love and us" she whispered in his ear kissing his cheek and left. _

Kurt didn't need a sign above his head to tell he was lonely. His mom used to say 'give love to everyone but when you find the one you know' he remembered the conversation with his life as it his last with his mom.

"_Mommy, when did you know you where in love with daddy?" Kurt asked curiously._

"_Well, that is a beautiful story it was when he took me to were our first date at the park with the flowers was on our one month anniversary. But when I first meet him I kind of just knew" Elizabeth said smiling at the memory and at her son. _

"_What do you mean you just knew?" He asked looking up at her with pure innocence and admiration _

"_When we were in high school our friends wanted to set us up so they made us meet and he asked me to go on a date, but that moment I saw him nervously waiting for me on the first date I never felt this way before I know he was the one that I would spend the rest of my life with" Liz looked down at her little boy and smiled. _

" _What else can you tell me about love?" He stared up at her with the worldwide storming eyes. _

"_Just know that give love to everyone even your enemies but when you find the one no matter what fight for them, everyone deserve happiness in life. But don't let love blind you keep your friends and family close as well. Whomever they are just know that I love you and who they are" His mom hugged him and added "Now let's go pick out my clothes for my trip!" _

"_OK, mommy lets go." He said grabbing his mothers soft hand lovingly and pulled her up to his parents room. _

Memories like this just keep him regretting the worst day of his life.

"_Daddy, Mommy was supposed to be here for Friday family supper" Kurt asked his father. Just before his Burt could answer his phone rang. _

"_hold on kiddo" he answered in return and dashed to the living room to the phone. _

"_Hello. This is Burt Hummel. Stop and just tell me. Oh god no. tell me it is not true. We will be right over. Yes me and her seven year old son. Kurt Hummel. Yes thank you bye" He walked back to his son "Kurt son, we need to go to the hospital there has been an accident." His father said with eyes tearing up. Kurt was shocked his daddy never cried._

_Kurt went over to his dad and hugged him and said "It's going to be okay Daddy I love you" Burt picked jim up and out to the car. _

"_Let's hope so" his dad whispered and drove to the hospital. Once they entered and checked in a nurse came out and said the life changing news. His mom: his Hero the one who he always had tea parties sang with danced with and loved more than anyone died. _

The memory that appeared whenever the jocks hurt him especially when Karofsky hit him, threw him in dumpsters, pushed him in lockers and call him names. Moments like this he started thinking what ifs. What if his mom never took the new road or what if the husband and wife that also died in it never had to pick up their son from school and sometimes he wondered about the boy that both his parents died. He saw him briefly just after the got to the hospital but he left quickly because of social services.

One thing for sure he was alone. He had Cades, Tina, Finn and now Rach but they all had someone to love as more than friends. Tina and Mike were more than perfect for each other, Cades and Sam have been serious for about a month and are very happy, Finn and Rachel were a bumpy relationship but will end up together no matter how many times they broke up and got back together.

He took the quote that his mom said seriously '_give love to everyone even your enemies' _he just put up his attitude mask for self-defense and anything to get a good deal on clothes. He looked down at his phone that was on his bed side table it said

**Hi Kurt, I am having a sleepover with Cades on Saturday and was wondering if you would like to come-Rachel B Berry**

_Yes Rach I'll be there- Kurt H_

**A\N I'm sorry this is late my dad took my appliances away for not cleaning my room. It will be longer next time.**

**Love you all, **

**S.A.M. **


	4. AnderBerry meeting

**A/N: sorry for not updating but it's hectic on my end. I'm sorry it so short. I am still running this story but first I don't own glee I just own the extras that you don't know.**

**Here is the meeting:**

**Enjoy **

Blaine's pov

Blaine we have a family that wants to meet you" She said seriously than left.

I fallowed her not believing what I just heard. I walked down the long familiar hall ways, before I entered the room to meet the family I took a breath and mentally told himself so of his morals.

-don't talk to anyone except if needed

-don't give up but don't sing publicly.

\- **don't fall in love**

When he entered the room his was shocked to find two men about late 40's early 50's and a girl that was about my age.

"This is LeRoy, Hiram and Rachel they are the family who want to adopt you today. They got the papers signed and after you get your things and come back so you can go to a home. We will come in a week and see if you like it there, ok?" Ms. Tanning asked grabbing the paper from one of the Men. I gave an acute nod and went to get my things.

Once I got my things I got ready and left with my new family. Normally on Friday nights teen go out with their friends but no, tonight I got a family. Rachel showed me around the house. The house was like a musical masterpiece. Every room had at least one Broadway poster and some musical object.

At first I had to go up to my room after my tour and put my stuff away. My room was the only room that had nothing but a blue room with white sheets. He got his bag and box in the room and stated putting it away. He put his three sets of clothes in the closet as well as his guitar. He put his little stuffed puppy and his tattered blue Blaineket one his bed. He put his small Backpack in the other corner of his room next to a oak vintage looking desk. On the desk it had three shelves and little crest on the side saying _E.D.H. _He put the family scrapbook on the top left corner of the desk. I put my dad's music books in two of the shelves; I put his song pen in a small jar on the right side and his song book under his pillow so no one will see it.

The girl, Rachel I think it is, came up. "Blaine, dinner is ready and served." She said and gave a motion to follow her. I walked down the hard wood stairs and to the dining room. For dinner it was salad without anything and tofu burger, the dinner was surprisingly good for vegan products.

After dinner I got ready for bed and fell in a restless sleep. I woke up Saturday at 8:30 and heard no movement so he reached behind me and grabbed his song book to look thru. About 10:30 I heard a little movement and finally around eleven I heard his name being called for breakfast. I carefully put his song book down behind his pillow and went down to cocoa pancakes and syrup. I sat down with my new dad, papa and Rachel and she went on and on about her glee club and boyfriend, Finn I think it was. After breakfast I brought the dishes to papa when I heard the door bell ring, I went to the front door to were Rachel was and look at who was there,

_OH MY GOD!_

**A/N in sooo sorry I'm trying but won't be perfect hope this is sufficient but keep in mind Blaine hasn't talked since he closed himself off at 14.**

**Love you all,**

**S.A.M. **


	5. Klaine love at first words

**A/N: hi, S.A.M here, Sorry it took so long I have bad internet and am working on 3 other fics. My first priority is my Kurtbastian one shot(now complete :-), than this, my niam Mpreg (wattpad)and also my camp fic. Anyway **

**Enjoy ****J**

**Kurts pov**

I was waiting at the front door with Cades at Rachel's for our monthly sleepover. I had my bag full of PJ's, skin care products and my outfits all in different sections, so my skin care products don't mess up my clothes. When Rach finally opened the door me and Cades were curious to know what took so long,

When we entered we were greeted with the one and only Rachel Berry. When we got inside we were about to go up to her room until I turned around and saw and angel. He had his black hair glued down with too much hair gel, most likely to hide his curls. He was wearing navy blue dress pants and a Red Tee that is a little baggy but it works just right to his body. The next thing I looked at was his Eye's he had the most perfect eye's they were like chocolate brown and a little reminded me of a puppy.

I snapped back in the real world when Rach started talking. "Diva's this is Blaine Anderson-Berry my dads just adopted him and he will be going to our school!"

"Hi I am Kurt, it was nice meeting you." I say with a bright smile to this beautiful boy. He gave I small smile one that I sometimes make when I just got insulted or having an off day and just want to smile and whispered "hi I-" His eyes went big like he did something wrong and turned to walk away.

I turn to Rachel and ask "what is his situation?" I asked her as she had her eyes wide.

"That is Blaine D. Anderson, his parents died in a car crash when he was seven and has had a troubled past since he is gay and only homophobic people wanted to adopt him he stayed in the home. And Kurt no dating my brother unless you will do good." she said as me and Cades took a step back.

I shake my head vigorously "no! I can't date him sure he is like a cute, puppy if he was a little more energetic. But no guy would ever want me." _Other than a mean jock who tries to force you into thing like lockers, kissing you, locker rooms for one sided make outs and convinces you to enjoy it since no one will ever love you _I think but don't say out loud.

After a moment of silence Rachel leads us down to the basement where the TV is so we can watch the notebook. I was watching the movie and my thoughts drifted to Blaine. When the sex scene came on I Was thinking about Blaine but I shoved that thought back in the hat. After a while I thought back to what my mom said _"when you meet the one you know, when you do fight for them"_ I wonder if this means what I think it does and…

Blaine is the one?

**(A/N I actually like kurtofsky so if you do to don't let this fool you.)**

Blaine's pov

I turned the corner as soon as I heard Kurt say no guy would ever want me. I just wanted to tell him wrong. He was beautiful, his perfect styled brown hair touching blond tips when to sun hits it just right, pale perfection he calls skin, an amazing sense of fashion with his skin tight light blue jeans, a white dress shirt and to go with it a pale blue scarf that brings out his eyes. His eyes are the most amazing thing I ever saw, the mix of blue, gray's and little hints if very pale purple that you have to look for. I could look in those stormy eyes forever. He even said that I was cute but I was stupid enough to talk.

I talked to an angel in hiding. His beauty was strong and he got me to talk, after four years of not talking he made me talk. I just have an urge to tell him everything. Just be with him and – I am falling in love with him. I don't even know him! Oh my god, I can't fall in love it will only lead in loss and sadness it's two out of three things on my mental check list!

** -don't talk to anyone except if needed**

-don't give up but don't sing publicly.

\- **don't fall in love **

I am in love with Kurt Hummel what can I do!

**A\N next update is where Rachel puts Kurt in Blaine's room!**

**Thanks for reading **


	6. new things ain't that bad

**A/N I'm sooo sorry, I love you, I finally took some of my own meds and wrote this, my goal is to write an estimate of 1000 words per chapter so hopefully this will be 6000 or more words.**

**I have a new Kurtbastian coming tonight since I wrote three chapters for different stories (one is this one) since it is the Canadian thanks giving (EH) so I'm feeling generous. **

**The song belongs to me I just wrote it.**

**Enjoy**

Kurt's pov

"Rach why do you only have one mattress out, where am I going to sleep?" I ask looking at her expectantly.

"you are sleeping with Blaine" she said as I squeaked at her bluntness. She can't posably think I would sleep with him I mean I'm not ready! Her eyes widen "No, god no Kurt you are sleeping in his room!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, ya I knew that, so what can we do now?" I ask casually grabbing my make-up bag.

Blaine's pov

I laid down in my new bed and read over my new song but I only have the melody, I've been working on it for a year. It was a love song I had a melody but can't write the words. I was opening one of my last pages of my father's 20th song book trying to figure out what to write, all I thought was of an angel. This angle went through as much love and loss as me but he found his other half. Unlike me who never will so I just save the heart break.

_" when I said I wasn't worth your time,_

_You said, _

_you are my angel, my savior to be._

_My love is your reward; your acceptance is my pride" _

I write them as they come to me, I have a chorus but why are all these ideas coming all at once? I sit up and look around the room to get more of a feel. I sniff the air and it smells like coffee and vanilla, it was always my favorite smell. I look around the room and saw the walls had a curtain shade of blue that reminded me of warmth and love not cold or sad.

I stood to go to the bathroom that was across from my room. I look in it and see a big mirror that is 1 1/2 meters long and 3 meters wide. The white marble counter had neatly placed four tooth brushes one that Rachel got me, the one that was not covered with gold stars or pink. There was hair products galore and hair brushes. The long white bathtub was big enough for three grown men in there.

During the tour Rachel told me that they have five cupboards in their bathroom, one for each of us and one with spares, it was two but they cleared one out for me. I just put my gel in it so I had lots of space. I quickly used the bathroom and went back to my new room but I stopped in front of Rachel's room.

Kurt's pov

"What is up with you lately, you have been missing glee, skipping lunch and being late for classes, I even saw you got a b on you LA project! Kurt?" Mercedes asked with concern.

"can I tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone else?" I asked the girls. They nod seriously.

"well, karofsky he, he drags me in to locker rooms and the closets so he can um, force me into kissing him, the most it has gotten is him stuffing his tongue down my thought, I'm sick of it, I want it all to go away, sometimes i-" I stop before I admit my biggest secret, even if it's my best friends I just don't feel comfortable.

"Kurt you can tell me right" Mercades said looking at me. I look anywhere but at her.

"I'm not ready to tell anyone I'm sorry." I look down thinking I just screwed up my friendship with the girls. I feel two warm pairs of arms wrap around me I feel love but it's not the arms I need. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw Rach wipe my eyes.

"We love you Kurt, we understand" I smile and hug them equally as tight. I am falling so hard for Blaine it's not even funny. I can't imagine what would happen if he was here hugging me not the girls, mostly because it's not true.

Blaines POV

I felt so bad for Kurt like it was my fault that he got hurt so bad. I just wanted to hug him I felt as tho it was my duty to protect me like coop promised me before he died he said that he will always protect me even if he isn't around.

I had an feeling to look though my father's books so I took out number one and looked through it. I say the cover was a little different than the others I looked to see if there is any way to tack off to cover and I saw a corner so I pulled at it lightly. I saw there was a small seal so I took a litter cutter that was on the desk. I pealed the paper back and saw my mother's printing.

_Dear Blaine D Anderson,_

_If you found this, that means you are smart and old enough to hear this, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, each of these books have faulty front pages that either me, your father, and even your brother wrote. _

_I don't know if you getting this means we have died or left or even are still there we just thought you were mature enough. I hope that you will smile well you read these 25 letters ten from me, ten from your father and 5 from your brother. _

_If you have any questions on family or even advice I am hoping that these letters will help. _

_Lots Of Love_

_Your mom, Breanne Dianna Anderson._

I went in to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Kurts pov (sorry for so many povs)

I walked in to Blaine's new room and smiled as the warm hug of the room took me, this room ment more tome than most would know. I saw a lump on the bed move and flinch, Blaine is having a nightmare! I quickly run over to him and try to wake him up.

"Blaine, Blaine wake up please It's just a dream!" I tell him, I start to freak out until I see him open his eyes. "oh thank everything sweet and loving, Blaine do you want me to get Hiram or someone?" I ask him but he continually shakes his head. I start to go to the door to get out my blanket when he grabs my hand.

"Stay" he whispers his big chocolate eyes look at me. I nod and slip under the covers next to him so his back is to me. He slowly but knowingly curled up to me to the point his back was flat on my chest. Humming softly till I feel him stop shaking in my arms and give him a small kiss at the back of his neck thinking this is how it's supposed to be for forever.

Blaines pov (last one I promise)

I slowly move back so his chest is on my back. I can feel his small breathes on the back of my neck, I smiled as he put his arm around my waist so I was the small spoon and he was the big one. Can hear him hum softly and I fall fast asleep at the soft sound of his whispered beats thinking this is how its supposed to be.

I feel his heat raid my body and if I didn't know any better I felt a small kiss at the back of his neck. I feel him smile and then finally I fall asleep in the arms that I want for the rest of my life.

**A/N hi, S.A.M. here my sis keeps losing to wii sword dual and she has a bad temper, help me plz! oh and be Thankful!**

**Love you all, hope you are still reading**

**S.A.M. **


	7. its ok if you ain't ok

**A/N hi ya'll, S.A.M. here rocking out to 1d (Act My Age is so Niall's song), 5sos, Little Mix and ACDC! Here is the next chap**

**Enjoy 3**

Kurt's P.O.V.

I wake to a cold spot on the bed where Blaine was last night. I look around the room and see black hair plastered down and he is looking at a book with a pen in his hand. I quietly get up and go over to where he was.

"Morning Blaine." I say looking at the sheet of paper. It was a love song; I felt a pang of jealousy rush through me. He maybe has crush in someone. But it's not me I mean who could ever love me, a freak with pasty skin and dresses like a girl. He looks at me and the corners of his mouth turned up, but it could have been imaginary.

"Blaine, Kurt come down for breakfast please?" I hear Rachel call from down the stairs. I reach out for his hand to help him up from the chair. When our hands touched I felt a spark, you know the one I hear in romance novels? There was one quick moment when our eyes met and I felt the urge to kiss him. We walked down to where Rach and 'Cades were.

"Morning boys" Hiram said smiles knowingly at us before turning around to flip the blueberry pancakes. I smile back, then realize me and Blaine were still holding hands. I let go and blush a little but due to my ghost skin I look like a strawberry. I glance over to Blaine to see a light pink colour dance down his cheeks.

"So Kurt, how did you sleep?" Rach asked with a small smile, so soft I barely ever see it like that.

"Fine, thanks Rach" I say and sit at the table next to 'Cades. I take an apple muffin and two blue berry pancakes.

"Blaine you will be in most of either my, Kurt's or Mercedes' classes." Rach said looking at him.

"I think he should go to glee" I slip out before thinking. "I mean glee is the one real safe spot."

"You know Kurt that is not a bad idea, I'll talk to Will and see" LeRoy said before taking a cinnamon, raison bagel.

Blaines P O V

To say worried says the least on what I feel. In two weeks I will be going to a real high school with a boy who has the power to break the walls built over the last several years. I was told many stories involving Rachel; I still don't think I can call her my sister. Her boy friend Finn, whom of which is really tall, well I think so but I'm short. Mercedes is a diva but has a warm heart and stands by her faith but respects those who don't follow one. The holy trinity, the main blond is named Quinn, she had a baby two years ago and went through a stage but now she is back. Then is Santana, as her nickname represents Satan, she can be a real bitch to you but once you get past her cold shell she is a true friend. Also in the same category is Britney, Brit seems like an adorable person, if I was straight I can kind of see it but she seems so sweet. Next is Artie is a handicapped guy with a hip personality and loves to direct. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is a guy with an infamous Mohawk and he seems to have slept with all the girls there is. Mike and Tina are inseparable, Mike can only sing a little but he can dance like no tomorrow, Tina is an interesting girl, she is adorable and shy but loud and cheerful the next.

But last and not least is an angel name Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He is over at the Berry's every other day to hang out with the Rach and even when it's just the two of them he still sleeps in my room. When he sleeps he looks so contempt on looking like an angel in my bed. The moment's when he's asleep is when I can write most of my songs but I can't finish that one song, only the chorus.

_when I said I wasn't worth your time,_

_You said, _

_you are my angel, my savior to be._

_My love is your reward; your acceptance is my pride_

I decided that I will open one letter twice a month. That will give me one year's worth of letters and I have a feeling that the last on will be the most important.

_Dear son,_

_I am writing this you are one years old, it's your birth a year and about an hour ago, I decided to put your birth certificate in her just in case you don't know. Right now Coop is playing with you, you are his world. If you don't know he is your brother, as a family we agreed that we would not read each other's letters until you are 18. But if we don't we created these so you can get to know us._

_As you know these letters are in music books I wrote over the years. Cooper does not like to sing as much as you so I left twenty pages in each for you to write your own musical creations. _

_I hope you like this, until later,_

_ Alexander Devon Anderson _

I realize a sheet of paper that fell when I was reading.

_Birth certificate_

_Blaine Devon Anderson the second son who was born from parents Breanne Dianna Anderson (__née__ Fay) and Alexander Devon Anderson _

_On February 5, 1995 7 inches and 9 ounces. _

_Other facts: Black curly hair, mothers hazel eyes and photo above._

I looked at the Picture above and saw me looking up at the camera. Once again I started crying. I grab my real family scrap book and feel a connection I haven't seen it in a while now. I rearrange things so that I can have 25 pages left, one for each letter.

"Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt asked at the door wearing his silk pajama looking at me concerned. I have only said two words to him but he can understand me by my body language. Still I shake my head and then I feel two strong arms around me and I bask in the strength he is giving me.

"Blaine, you are ok, you are no longer alone. You will have me" he said and with that thought in mind i fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming about and angel with blue eyes saving me.

**A/N hi S.A.M. here, I hope you like this, now I get to update my kurtbastian. **

**Holy Blaine's Bowties! This is officially the seconded longest thing I have ever written so far!**

**Ttyl**

**Love,**

**S.A.M.**


	8. your safe kurt'

**A/N hi, S.A.M here! Im sorry I honestly have no idea why you are still reading this fic, I suck at updating, anyway,**

**Enjoy**

Kurts POV

To say I'm worried is to say the least Blaine is starting at McKinley tomorrow and it seems he has gotten even more scared. He rarely talks and when he does its all to me in small one word answers. Now, don't get me wrong, I am happy he is talking a little, I'm just scared that he will get hurt there. But most of all I'm terrified he will get popular and Ditch me 'the gay kid'.

I entered the Lima bean to get a coffee before going to meet with Blaine. I was getting ready to leave, after paying and getting my coffee I saw Karofsky standing by my car looking vicious, I knew I wasn't going to be meeting with Blaine today.

I slowly sent a text to Blaine, The Berry's bought him a phone about a week ago to keep tabs on him, or to communicate.

Sorry B, I can't come, I got held up, I'll still see you tomorrow morning - Kurt

I looked up to see Karofsky giving me the 'get the Hell in the car' look. I quietly walked to the drivers side and got in, not daring to say no to him, he is twice my size and I know he won't hurt me as bad if I obay him.

"you have been ignoring my texts, I think that calls for punishment." He says as I drive to the place I know he wants to go. I pull up to the old abandoned house that he always likes to hurt me in. he grabs me by my shirt collar and tugs me close to him, so he can carry me in the house so that I don't run away again.

Soon enough I feel rough chapped lips attach to mine, at first I found it revolting but then I thought of Blaine and imagined that the man in front of me was him. He started to pull me down on the bed and pull down my pants. I could hear the spiked belt on his jeans get pulled out of the loops and I know what was coming next. I waited but it never came, I dared to look behind me just in time to see Blaine pin Karofsky. When Blaine saw I made eye contact with him he threw me his phone and gestured for me to call 911.

As I did and saw everything, from the police taking Karofsky away and Blaine talking to the police. I was in shock, I saw everything but nothing registered in my mind until Blaine sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

He whispered 'you're safe' and one thing is certain, I am in love with Blaine.

Blaine POV

As soon as I received the text I started to freak out, I had a very bad feeling, the strange thing is that I think I know exactly where he is. I run out of my room and go to Rachel's room. When I opened the door I saw Finn on top of her kissing her deeply, something I didn't want to see, Ever.

"Rachel, Kurt is in trouble, I need the keys to the car now please." I say losing patience.

"Blaine! Why are you here, didn't you see the bracelet on the door!" She shrieked.

"Rachel, I think Kurt is in danger and that's what you ask!" I say to her. Rachel's eyes went wide and pushed Finn of with surprising force due to the size difference.

"What do you mean Blaine." She says scarily slow.

"I don't know he was supposed to meet up with me and I have a terrible feeling, I think I know exactly where he is." I yell as she throws the keys at me.

I run out the door and past my adoptive dads so fast I didn't really have time to think until I was is the car. I started driving at the speed limit, but still as fast as I can safely. I know my destination was about half an hour away so I sped up a little so I can get there.

Do you know that feeling of dread that the one you love could be getting hurt, or worse. Yeah? Well I've had it way to many times and I really hate it. I saw an abandoned house with a car that looked exactly like Kurt's Navigator.

I ran in the door and hear a belt getting undone and sliding out of some ones jeans. I run to the room and feel sick at the site. Kurt as bent over an old looking bed with his bare but in the air. I see scares all around the revealed area. A boy about twice my size was about to whip Kurt. I moved before thinking, I grabbed the belt away from his big meaty hands, and pinned him to the wall. I looked over at Kurt and threw him my new iPhone and told him to call 911.

I pinned him down until I heard sirens and I grabbed the teen's hands behind his back and pulled him to the police. The police put him in the car and drove away after they asked me lots of questions. I led the paramedics to Kurt and saw him wrapped up in a ball crying. I let the paramedics look over him then told him to come to the hospital with him and they will get him checked up. I see Kurt still wrapped in a little ball, looking so lost and young. I came up to him and slowly hugged him from behind so be doesn't get scared.

"you are safe now" I whisper in his ear and kissing it lightly. One thing is certain, I am in love with Kurt Hummel.

**A/N next chapter is the first day and glee club!**

**Love **

**S.A.M.**


End file.
